Forever
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tony and Ziva died years ago in a car accident leaving Gibbs to raise theire son one day Gibbs tells little Anthony the story of his parents. Orignaly posted before Christmas but,I jaust now was able to update ch.1 redone and two more added.
1. Chapter 1

Forever

Tony and Ziva are married and have a newborn son when they are killed by a drunk driver. Gibbs adopts their son and has to find a way to tell him the truth about his parents.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was down in his basement one cold winter night building a bed. He thought to himself how strange it was to be building a bed for a kid his kid. Though Tony wasn't his biological son he was he always treated him the same as he had treated Kelly. DADDY GIBBS! He heard little Tony yell as he ran down the stairs. You done with my bed yet? He asked. Almost Gibbs replied. Guess what tomorrow show is and tell what should I bring? Oh and Timmy McGee is going to be a big brother! I know Abby and Tim told me today. I wish I had a sister or Brother Timmy has Cattie and Sarah and the new baby. I wish my sister Kelly hadn't died. Hey Daddy Gibbs if Kelly and her mommy died the same day and you weren't married how did I get here? You know how Tony. Gibbs said ruffling the boy's hair. Oh yea my real mommy and daddy are in heaven with Shannon, and Kelly, grandpa and aunt Cate and Uncle Ducky. OK buddy I think it's time you know about your mommy and daddy.

Many years ago I met your daddy when he was a cop he had gotten into some trouble and wound up joining NCIS. Then a few years later your uncle McGee joined as your daddy's probie. Now back then had another agent Cate Todd but a few years after Tim joined she got shot by some bad guys. Then your mommy joined NCIS. It took some time for your daddy to like your mommy he had a real hard time after Cate died but things soon changed eventually your dad started driving your mom just as crazy as he did Cate. She wanted to kill him at least once a week then one day we were working a case bad some bad guys kidnapped your mommy and your daddy risked his life by hiding in their trunk to save her. When they stopped he pulled out his gun and shot them they died but your mommy lived. That night they started dating they married two years later and three years later they had you Anthony Leroy DiNozzo. But daddy Gibbs my name is Anthony Leroy David DiNozzo Gibbs. Well when you became mine you got the last name Gibbs and while I was filling out paperwork I decided you needed a way to honor your mommy and well Ziva was too girl y even for a second middle name so I decided a David. Anthony Leroy David DiNozzo-Gibbs.

Flashback

Hey boss where's my welcome back parade? Tony asked. Gibbs gave Tony a good head slap. Tony you are such a child! Ziva exclaimed. Hey Gibbs can you watch Tony tonight? Ziva asked. Aw you better be a good boy for Grandpa Gibbs Tony Wony. McGee said pinching Tony's cheeks. Not me McBaby. Tony said. I would be honored.

Thanks for doing this Gibbs between the baby and us both deciding to take as short as possible leaves we haven't had much time. No problem DiNozzo I remember how hard it was to get a date night with kids. Gibbs said with a faraway look in his eyes. Boss. Tony said placing his hand on Gibbs shoulder. Hey you guys better go. WE'LL BE BACK AT NINE! Ziva called as they left. Hey little Tony Gibbs said as he picked up the baby. He looked at the boy Ziva's olive skin with Tony's wild green eyes and hair somewhere between Tony's brown and Ziva's black. He remembered how he had wanted a little boy him and Shannon was planning to try for one when he got back but then. He shook out of the thought. He fed, changed, and played with little Tony. He looked at his watch 10:00 it read. 10:00 that can't be right Ziva and Tony were supposed to be home at 9. He had a bad feeling. About 10:30 his phone rang. "Agent Gibbs?" Yes. "This is Molly Higgins at Bethsada hospital." Uh huh "Two of your agents Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were involved in an accident with a drunk driver could you get down here right away?" Yes bye. Gibbs called McGee. "McGee this is Gibbs Tony and Ziva were hit by a drunk driver they are at Bethsada. I may need someone to take Tony Jr. Tell Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. OK. The other line remained silent except for what sounded McGee sniffling and whispering to Abby what had happened he heard her loudly crying. he hung up grabbed Tony Jr, his diaper bag, and the emergency car seat he quickly set it up in his car thankfully he still remembered from Kelly well probably more from Abby and Tim's kids. He raced to the hospital, pulled into the parking lot, switched Tony to the stroller and ran in flashing his badge. Special Agent Gibbs two of my Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were brought here after an accident. Where are they how are they? Come with me. Molly said. Gibbs followed her into the back room. "Agent Gibbs Tony and Ziva were hit head on by a man driving 100 MPH. He had a very high blood alcohol level. Agent David died instantly Agent DiNozzo is in very serious condition he won't live through the night the night severe head injury, internal damage and bleeding. I'm sorry. Gibbs stood up and pushed the stroller. "Who's this" Tony and Ziva's son Tony Jr. "oh"? Gibbs walked out he was greeted by Tim, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. How are they Jethro? Ducky asked. Ziva is dead and Tony is dying. Abby buried her face in Tim's shoulder, Tim froze, Ducky began weeping, and Jimmy turned away. "Are you family?" If you are family you may visit one at a time." Yes Gibbs said they are family. Tony you were an amazing friend the way you teased Tim I mean he's my husband but still it was funny I can't believe Ziva is gone and you will be with her far too soon. Goodbye Tony. Abby said. Tony it kills me that there will be no more McNicknames or Probies I guess we'll have a new Probie or two soon. You helped make me into a great agent you were like a big brother. Goodbye Tony. Tim said. Anthony you were interesting to say the least. I will never forget you. Goodbye. Ducky said. Tony I am going to miss you the pranks we pulled on Tim you were great. Goodbye. DiNozzo do not have permission to die till I am long since gone and Tony Jr is grown got that. Oh I know that won't work Tony you were a wild frat boy I loved you like a son that's why I slapped you and pushed you hard. I can't believe you are dying and Ziva is dead it is beautiful. Goodbye there will never be another Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs said. Ten minutes later Tony was gone. The whole team cried. Around midnight an hour after Tony passed Gibbs raised the question who will take baby Tony. I don't know me and Abs already have Cattie, Sarah, and Timmy Jr we'll think. I and Deena are expecting twins and Tyler isn't much older than Timmy three kids under two would be too much. Jimmy said, I am passed 70 my knowledge of life expectancy tells me that taking in an orphan would be cruel to risk him being orphaned twice. I'll do it me and Shannon wanted a boy. Gibbs said.

Three months later Gibbs stood in a court room a vowed to raise and love Anthony Leroy David DiNozzo Gibbs. From then on he raised that boy as though he were his own he loved him and if it weren't for his age and him being single he'd adopt again. He was glad Tim and Abby vowed to raise Tony should anything happen to Gibbs.

End Flashback

...and that's how you became my son. I love you. Why did they have to die! Tony cried. I don't know. Gibbs said who is Jimmy did he go to heaven with Ducky? Tony asked remembering when he went to Ducky's funeral when he was two. He had met Tim and Abby and agent Chris Thomas and Jon Miller his parent's replacements and the ME he knew was Ross Jenkins. No Tony Jimmy moved to LA not long after I adopted you to be there ME. You played with his sons Tyler and the twins Jeffry and Jake. Gibbs said.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Ch. 2

A/N I had some questions regarding the first chapter. "Why did nobody else want to take Tony Jr. but say they cared about Tony?" "Why did Palmer move?" "What is a typical day like for Gibbs and baby Tony?" So I am adding to chapters I also edited chapter one it is probably still crappy but better. Ch.2 will be about life with little Tony.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was down in his basement while to the standards of most he still spent way too much time down there but, since he adopted Tony and even more since Tony had grown into a toddler and schoolboy. Tony was well he was defiantly a DiNozzo son the boy loved movies and many times Gibbs would go to check on Tony at night and see the boy watching a video on his portable DVD player. He remembered Kelly's excitement when he purchased a VCR and she had to watch in the living room so sneaking was way harder. Heck the young boy had ear buds so he could have the sound full blast without Gibbs knowing. The most obvious way little Tony was like his father was shown when a girl named Christina Todd joined Tony's class. Christina was Cate's niece her sisters daughter. Gibbs swore Cate must have looked just like that at her age. Little Tony drove her crazy teasing her and chasing her around the playground. He had been called numerous times about it. He remembered the day he got the call.

_Flashback_

_Gibbs was sitting at his desk watching his agents it was a slow day no cases not even that much paper work. When his phone rang he thought it was a case a dead marine or something instead it was a much more interesting call. "Leroy Gibbs?" a man's voice asked? This is Dan Baker principal of Abraham Lincoln Elementary. It seems you're uh son Anthony was teasing a girl Christina Todd can you come down here? Yea I'll be right down. Gibbs dropped the phone. So what we got boss wounded petty officer? Dead Marine? McGee asked. No a resurrected Tony. Gibbs replied. What? McGee asked. Well it seems that DiNozzo boy has been bothering girls named Christina Todd get this she is Caste's niece._

_End flashback_

The boy was like Ziva too he was his little Ninja. He'd listen to entire conversation before Gibbs would realize he was there. He was a tough kid to. He was a wild boy he climbed on top of things, through fits, started fights, messed with Timmy Jr. Gibbs did not know how the boy new his parents died when he was just two months old so he couldn't remember but little Tony called Timmy Jr. McNicknames just like his father had to Tim. Though Gibbs kept the boy in line and acted like he hated it Gibbs loved that he had baby DiNozzo-David it took the pain out of knowing he'd never see Ziva or Tony again.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Ch3

A/N I had some questions regarding the first chapter. "Why did nobody else want to take Tony Jr. but say they cared about Tony?" "Why did Palmer move?" "What is a typical day like for Gibbs and baby Tony?" So I am adding to chapters I also edited chapter one it is probably still crappy but better. Ch.3 Will answer Why nobody else took little Tony and why Palmer moved. Also it is from Abby's POV.

Abby Sciuto sat on her bed rubbing her stomach she couldn't believe it a fourth child a son _Anthony David McGee_ she thought. She and Tim had Catlin Todd McGee, Sarah Penelope McGee, and Timothy Luca McGee. She thought of how her son unborn so had gotten his name Anthony for Anthony DiNozzo and David pronounced Daveed for Ziva. She thought of how Palmer had moved away years ago. He knew he was ready to become a head ME he had been told so by Vance but, he knew Ducky wasn't leaving anytime soon and he didn't want to think of the alternative so he when the position opened up in LA he jumped on it aside from that he wanted to live in LA all the stars and action. So two weeks after Gibbs adopted little Tony he packed up his bags and moved to LA with his wife Deena and their sons. Last anyone heard he had seven kids and him and Deena were thrilled. She thought of all the times people asked her and Tim why neither them nor Jimmy had adoptedTony and Ziva's son. Her answer always was "It had been decided not long before little Tony was born. The DiNozzos had decided that should anything happen to them. They had decided that no matter what yielding him being unable to Gibbs would get little Tony. They'd lie and say "Oh we have a full house or we can't afford it anything." Why? Because Abby and Tim and Jim and Brenna had something Gibbs would lack if he lost Tony families. While Gibbs saw the whole team as his children Tony was young Gibbs he could have been his son. He had already lost Shannon and Kelly, and Jackson Gibbs was getting up there as for his mom nobody knew what had happened to her so soon Gibbs would have zero family he needed Tony or at least Tony's kid. Also Tony was the only one who truly made time for Gibbs him and Ziva went over to Gibbs' once a week and every holiday. Abby and Tim had three kids to chase around two school age girls and a baby boy they were always at plays, games, parties, recitals, or doctors' offices. Then there was the extended family Tim's sister and Abby's brothers and their families so they lacked time for Gibbs and well any friend who didn't have children. As for Palmer he knew he'd be moving soon and he and Gibbs weren't exactly friends. That night at the hospital they agreed knowing that before too long Gibbs would be left alone in an empty house with a changing team and they knew little Tony would need more attention than parents with multiple kids could fairly provide. They need each other.


End file.
